Parentage: ‘AMIECH1819’ is a naturally-occurring, partial-plant mutation of Echeveria ‘Perle Von Nurnberg’ (not patented) which was discovered by the inventor at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. In the summer of 2014, the inventor observed one leaf growing on a ‘Perle Von Nurnberg’ plant which exhibited a moderately to strongly convex and moderately to strongly revolute to near-tubular aspect with an irregularly globular growth present on the abaxial surface. The leaf was harvested from the plant, rooted, and grown to a mature size in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. In the summer of 2015, upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘AMIECH1819’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIECH1819’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2016 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through four subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.